Les pensées de Cristina Yang!
by Maya05
Summary: Réponse a un concours: Thème : Les études que ce soit maternelle, primaire, collège, lycée, fac…. … et çà peut aussi bien être en cours ou dans la cour d’école ou même lors d’un voyage scolaire…


Vous avez déjà connu ce grand vide en vous

Vous avez déjà connu ce grand vide en vous ? Je veux dire ce grand canyon, ce grand moment de solitude qui dure quelques minutes mais qui vous semble durer une éternité ? Je demande car moi je m'en suis payé un il n'y a pas si longtemps et aujourd'hui, je vois encore des regards se tourner vers moi et j'entends les messes basses lorsqu'ils se foutent de ma poire… mais ça ne m'atteint pas. Bien sûr, ça m'agace mais je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui pleurent sur leurs sors. Oh non, je ne m'abaisserais pas à être une de ces poupées blondes qui pleurnichent pour un rien… moi, je sais ce que je vaux, je suis froide, je n'ai pas peur de dire le fond de mes pensées et surtout, je suis la meilleure dans tout ce que j'entreprends !

Cependant, il y a trois jours, je n'étais pas si sûr de moi. Bien sûr, je la jouais cool mais quand j'ai approché mon lycée et que j'ai vu tout ce remue ménage dans la cour, je me suis dit… « pourquoi moi ? »… C'est vrai quoi, ils pouvaient pas prendre une autre fille que moi ? Tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas faite pour ça, mais non, c'est à croire que ma prof m'a dans le collimateur, j'en suis sûr… à chaque fois que je lève le doigt, elle m'évite. Elle n'aime pas que j'ai toujours bon… et ça depuis le jour où je lui ai tenu tête parce qu'elle avait tord et moi raison… et depuis ce jour là, elle me le fait payer… et quand elle a dû composer sa stupide liste, elle ma foutue dedans…

J'étais bien sagement entrain de faire un exercice de math en avance et puis je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de relever la tête en entendant plusieurs fois mon prénom et de plus en plus fort…

Cristina Yang ! Cria ma prof de sa petite voix goguenarde, me lançant un regard victorieux…

Moi, surprise, je restais à l'observer, me demandant pourquoi j'étais dans cette fichue liste. Puis mon cerveau fit tilt d'un seul coup. Mme Smic se vengeait.. Oh oui , elle prenait un malin plaisir à me scruter, s'amusant de ma tête… mais je restais les lèvres bien serrées, lui lançant mon regard le plus noir… mais j'avais beau le faire, j'étais dans ce truc à la con et quelques minutes plus tard, elle me distribua le texte que je devais apprendre pour le lendemain… pfff tu parles, comme si j'avais envie d'apprendre un truc aussi débile !

Mais le soir venu, je me suis surprise à l'apprendre par cœur même si je n'en avais toujours pas l'envie. Mes parents avaient sautés de joie en apprenant que je jouais dans la pièce de théâtre de mon lycée et ils furent encore plus heureux quand je leur ai dit que s'était Roméo & Juliette. Nan mais franchement, ils ont beau être mes parents mais vous ne les trouvez pas complètement idiot de sauter de joie en sachant que leur fille va jouer la bonne de Juliette ?? Je suis resté un moment à les scruter levant un sourcil, puis je me suis discrètement réfugié dans ma chambre…

La nuit avait passée très lentement, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et quand enfin je le trouvais, je me réveillais en sursaut en faisant toujours ce stupide cauchemar où je me retrouve nue devant toute ma classe… comme si ça m'arrivais en vrai ! Non mais franchement qu'elle gugusse pourrait penser un seul instant que ça pourrait arriver ? Personne à part de gros débiles…

Bref passons, le matin je suis arrivé au lycée, mes parents m'accompagnaient. La honte, je vous dis pas, mon père sa va, mais ma mère, toujours entrain de me remettre un truc en place ou de me dire ce que je dois faire… je les ai vite abandonné pour rejoindre les coulisses de ce truc débile organisé par une prof de math débile, d'ailleurs comment çà se fait que c'est elle qui l'ait monté ce spectacle ? Ça n'était pas plus logique que ça soit la prof de français ? A la rigueur, je préfère même pas comprendre le pourquoi du comment !

Et puis avec le chahut qui régnait dans les coulisses, je ne pouvais pas dire de penser. Je me demande comment des personnes peuvent stresser autant pour faire un truc imaginaire… c'est vrai, à quoi ça nous sert de jouer une pièce qui a été écrite il y a des années ? En plus c'est un truc con, qui s'amuserait à dire du haut de son balcon : Roméo, ohh !! mon Roméo je sais plus quoi… non très peu pour moi ! Et dire que des filles de ma classe ont pleurées parce qu'elles n'étaient pas Juliette et encore pire, celle qui la fait est presque tombée dans les pommes… elles n'ont vraiment rien dans la cervelle moi je vous le dis…

Bon, j'en est marre de traîner dans ce couloir et de me prendre les pieds dans les câbles, je dois aller où ? Ah ! Tiens voilà justement celle que j'aime…

Cristina, te voilà enfin ! Suis moi ! Cria Mme Smic

Ai-je le choix ? Je ne peux pas faire marche arrière et repartir chez moi réviser un truc sur la physique ? Rahhh pourquoi je dois suivre cette truie ? Tiens, en plus elle m'emmène dans les costumes… Oh ! Non ! ne me dites pas que je vais devoir porter un déguisement en plus ! Et encore pire, pas celui-là !

Tiens Cristina, voilà ton costume et sois prête dans 10 minutes, je reviens te chercher…

Je lui fais une grimace comme réponse en prenant l'horreur qu'elle me tend ! J'ai beau l'observer dans tous les sens, je me demande comment je vais porter ça sans me rendre ridicule. Mais bon, je n'ai encore une fois pas le choix et après 5 minutes de bataille, j'arrive à enfiler cette robe couleur caca doigt qui me coupe le souffle…  
J'ai à peine le temps de faire un mouvement de plus que ma prof arrive en courant, me criant que c'est à mon tour… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la dévisager en me demandant ce qu'elle me raconte puis elle me prend le bras et me pousse derrière un rideau…

Oh non ! Pas ça ! Je me retrouve devant les parents, devant les autres élèves, ils me regardent, pourquoi ils restent à me fixer comme ça ? Je ne suis pas une bête de foire ! Pourquoi je suis dans cette galère ? Parce que j'aime avoir raison ? Parce que j'aime tenir tête quand je sais que j'ai bon ? Ce n'est pas juste et pourquoi je ne bouge pas, je devrais au moins faire un mouvement ou dire quelque chose… oui dire mon texte, voilà ce que je dois faire mais c'est quoi mon texte ? Ah merde, je m'en souviens plus… je regarde autour de moi, espérant avoir de l'aide mais personne ne le fait. Ma prof me regarde, souriant à pleine dent, savourant sa vengeance avec délice ! J'ai le droit de l'étriper ? De l'éviscérer sur place ? Non, ça ne se fait pas… alors regardes ailleurs ça t'éviteras des envies de meurtre…  
Ah tiens, il y a ma mère là-bas et mon père… ma mère se tient la tête désolée pour moi… j'entends des rires, et ces regards toujours posés sur moi… Cristina bouges toi…

Euh !!

Ah mais tu ne trouves rien de plus intéressant que sortir un euh qui fait rire tout le public ? Sors de la scène, oui sors c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire… à peine je pense cela que je me mets à courir mais manque de bol ma robe se coince dans un jeu de lumière et me fait chuter, chute qui fait rire tous les spectateurs… mais je reste moi-même, je décoince ma robe et je me relève de toute ma hauteur. Je suis Cristina et je garde la tête haute même dans les pires situations…  
Mais une fois passé le rideau, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un regard glacial à ma prof avant d'aller me changer et de sortir loin, très loin de mon lycée…

Mais comme tout élèves, le lendemain j'ai dû y revenir. Et voilà que tout le monde rit sur mon passage, chuchote des tas de choses. Mais je m'en balance, je ne suis pas une actrice, je ne suis pas comédienne et je n'ai rien demandé à personne alors quoi que pensent mes camarades, je m'en balance. Ce qui m'intéresse, ce n'est pas l'art de la comédie mais la médecine, la chirurgie… je suis sûr que dans ce domaine je serais la meilleure et j'en remettrais plus d'un à sa place !


End file.
